The Consequences Of Clover
by ThirteenthNight
Summary: Fai decides that fighting Oni while intoxicated isn't a good idea. Well... Maybe it's not all bad. Kuro/Fai


Lol, So... While trying to Upload another story I accidentally deleted this one... I felt pretty stupid. Oh well, No use crying over spilled milk I guess.

* * *

><p>The darkness seemed endless; the only light around them was the dim streetlights that lined the cobbled pathway. The air was hot and humid, and the silence was broken only by their footsteps as they walked along. A large, tanned raven haired man was helping his intoxicated blonde companion, trying to keep him from falling on his face.<p>

"Fai, You goddamn idiot, why'd you have to drink so much?" The tanned man growled, slightly exasperated. The two of them had just left a bar that went by the name of "Clover". It was a nice place, with a calm atmosphere, but any place with alcohol wasn't going to stay calm for long when Fai started drinking.

"But Kuro! I had to try everything! And the bartender was so nice too, I couldn't just say no!" The blonde exclaimed, stumbling over his words.

"Whatever, Let's just get back to the Cat's Eye, I don't want to haul your ass around any longer than necessary." Kurogane murmured. They turned onto another street and continued their trek. At some point Fai had regained the ability to walk by himself and trailed behind Kurogane a little. Suddenly the raven haired man felt that something was wrong, he turned his head to warn the mage, when a thin, bony finger poked him in the cheek.

"Gotcha~!" Fai chirped with a wide grin on his face, looking as if he had just won the lottery. The man growled and opened his mouth to shout at the blonde, when something he vaguely recognized as a dart flew past his head. He spun around so quick that he was sure he had given himself whiplash, and saw what had made him feel uneasy earlier.

"Oni, I thought they didn't appear on these roads."

"The lady at the information bureau had said they'd been acting unusual lately." Came the mages reply, he sounded surprisingly sober, all things considered. Kurogane unsheathed his katana as one of the Oni charged him. He flipped over it and landed behind the black creature, before preforming a spinning slash and cleaving it in half. He looked around for the mage, and spotted him combating another Oni, Kurogane took a minute to admire the blondes fighting style.

Fai delicately weaved his way around the Oni's attacks, he could tell that it was getting frustrated by the way its strikes were becoming more and more frenzied. Suddenly the Oni stopped moving altogether, it let out an odd screeching noise as its arms began to reshape themselves. They grew longer, and quickly began to resemble large swords, he could tell by how thin they appeared that they could cause some serious damage if he got hit by one.

He leapt high above the creature and tossed five darts at it, each one striking it with enough force to penetrate the Oni. The black mass hadn't had a chance to dodge, so instead it decided to attack Fai with a suicide move. It barrelled upwards into the darts, and swung its bladed arms in a scissor like motion, trying to slice Fai in half, the blonde struggled to change his direction midair, though he wasn't quite fast enough. The edge of one of the blades caught his cheek and left a long, shallow cut in it, blood poured down.

He landed not unlike a cat on a nearby light post, and suddenly regretted drinking as much as he did. It was only for a brief second, but that was all the time the Oni that had just appeared needed to get him when he struggled to keep himself on the post. It fired a red bolt of energy into his chest that sent him crashing into a wall, and seemed rather proud of itself, until it lost its head courtesy of Kurogane's katana. The raven made his way over to where Fai had fallen and sighed.

"You're gonna get killed if you aren't careful." It came out harsh, but the worry in the man's voice wasn't lost on the blonde. Fai seemed to disregard the statement.

"Ew, Kuro! I'm bleeding! Kiss it better? Fai teased him, not expecting the tanned ninja's reaction.

"Don't tempt me." Kurogane leaned in and flitted his tongue lightly across the gash in the blonde's cheek. "Now c'mon, the kids are gonna worry if we don't get back soon." Slightly dazed, Fai just nodded a little and let the larger man hoist him up, and sling one arm over his shoulders as they restarted their walk back to Cat's Eye.

* * *

><p>The next day Fai awoke with a pounding headache, after vowing to never drink so much again he concluded that the previous night hadn't really happened, that the entire thing had been an alcohol induced fantasy. And he found that he could easily believe that, well, until he turned over and came face to face with a sleeping Kurogane that is. 'Definitely not a dream' He thought, and yet he couldn't bring himself to complain… Kurogane was warm. 'Alcohol or not, I could get used to this' and with that thought in mind he burrowed himself into the ninja's chest and fell into a peaceful slumber.<p> 


End file.
